


You Are Mine

by DalishGreyWarden



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGreyWarden/pseuds/DalishGreyWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Wintersend and Blue and Clint are off to Halamshiral in Orlais for a ball being thrown by Empress Celene and Clint finds himself getting jealous of all the attention Sapphire is getting from the men at the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Your Coffee Plus My Shirt

“Hey sweetie, how are you?” I planted a quick peck on Clint’s cheek while I finished getting ready for the Wintersend Ball that the Empress of Orlais was hosting tonight.

 

“Not bad. Wow, you look great. Where are you off to?” Clint asked, sitting down on our bed and watching me get ready.

 

“The Winter Palace, remember? Tonight’s the Wintersend Ball and I have to be there.” I replied before hopping up from my vanity and gliding into our large, walk in closet and got dressed quickly, giving myself a quick once over in the mirror before stepping out, Clint’s jaw dropping in shock when he saw me.

 

“You look gorgeous, Blue. Do you need a date?” Clint asked, leaving little kisses across my jawline and lips, just barely touching my skin with his lips and I shivered a little bit.

 

“Yes, actually I do. Can you be ready to go in fifteen minutes? Because my friends Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine and Leliana will be here soon to pick us up. While he was getting ready, I gave him a quick run through on how to act and all about the Grand Game, warning him Orlesians were ruthless bastards and would use any signs of weakness against you quickly.

 

“Well they sound like a fun bunch.” He muttered, straightening his tie and I tied his mask on for him.

 

“Thank you for coming with me. I know we just started dating, but this means a lot. I love going to Halamshiral, but I do get rather lonely being there without someone at these events.” I wrapped my arms around his neck, a smirk on my blue lips and I slowly pressed them to his lips savoring the way he tasted. He placed his hands on my hips, smiling into the kiss and rested his hand on the side of my face, his thumb gently stroking my cheekbone.

 

“Let’s get going, they’ll be here any moment now.” I murmured softly, took his hand in mine and led him downstairs to wait for my friends.

 

~*~*~

 

A girl’s ego could get seriously big here. Since I’d walked through the gates, I’d heard the whispers of men and women alike commenting on how beautiful I looked tonight and the guards even tripped over their feet and words to open doors for me. I’d already danced with five different people, Cullen included, and I was thrilled. It was nice to not hear the term knife-ear or rabbit being mentioned in the same sentence as my name for once. My eyes caught Clint’s and I saw the glower on his face as he marched over and grabbed my hand in his, none too gently.

 

“Sapphire, if I may have a word please?” He asked through clenched teeth, interrupting my flirtation with Cullen and led me up to our room, his grip on my wrist tight, almost painful.

 

“Clint what is it?” I asked innocently, giving him the wide doe eyes and a sweet smile.

 

“You know exactly what it is. You, Sapphire, are a tease. I’ve watched you all night, teasing the men here, myself included, and you are driving me crazy. Especially in that dress which I am ready to rip right off of you.” Clint growled, backing me against the bed and leaning down to capture my lips in a passionate kiss. His hands trailed down my body, fingers nimbly unlacing my bodice and he placed it off to the side carefully so as not to ruin the dress. My skirt followed, leaving me only in my silken small clothes which felt like ice on my skin compared to the trail of fire Clint was leaving with his fingertips that ran down my body, pausing to pinch my nipples roughly, bringing a gasp to my lips and they continued down, teasing lightly over my cunt, a wolfish grin on his face when he lightly brushed his fingertips along the soft, sensitive skin.

 

“Wet already, Sapphire?” He asked languidly, slipping a finger between my folds and my hips rolled with the motion of his finger, my eyes wide and a moan escaped my lips. His grin only got wider as he pumped his finger a few more times, pulling out and sucking my juices off his finger.

 

“ _Ma vhenan_ … Stop your teasing. Please?” I begged but he only continued the teasing, his lips locking onto my neck, sucking and biting at my neck while one hand cupped along my jaw and the other planed back over my slit, teasing my swollen clitoris and barely dipping into me.

 

“You are so beautiful, Sapphire. And no one else gets to see the parts of you that I do.” He murmured in my ear, nipping at my earlobe and began to suckle just at the top of my breast, leaving behind an angry red mark that stood out starkly against my pale skin. I knew I was going to be bruised from the biting, though I didn’t care. He pushed me to my knees, unzipped his pants and pulled himself out, stroking his shaft and pushed my head forward. My lips wrapped around him, hands cupping his balls, and I began to suck and lick, teasing him with gentle kisses and licks around the head of his hard cock down to the balls, taking them into my mouth and sucking a few times, eliciting some low moans of pleasure from him. I continued my ministrations, fighting back the smirk that was trying to touch my lips, when he yanked me to my feet and bent me over the bed, one hand keeping my arms behind my back, the other guiding himself to my entrance before resting on the back of my neck, keeping me pressed there and he thrust forward, the force of his thrust making my legs part and he fucked me hard, hands bruising my skin and teeth locked onto my shoulder as he shifted slightly to lean over my back to bite down on my skin. I felt skin give way and blood trickled over my collarbone as he fucked me harder, both of us moaning loudly.

 

“ _Ma vhenan_!” I cried out as my orgasm quickly approached and his pace quickened, hips smacking sharply into my ass. I was going to be bruised all over tomorrow at this rate. He thrust once, twice, three times more, roaring as he spilled himself deep inside me and I gave a strangled cry, vision going black with my orgasm. Clint fell limp on to the bed next to me, pulling me up into his arms with a smile and he kissed my temple.

 

“I love you, _ma vhenan_.” I whispered softly, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck.

 

“I love you too, Blue.” He replied, pulling the blankets over us and holding me close, placing another kiss to my temple.

 

“And you are mine, all mine.” He whispered as I dozed off into a much needed sleep.


End file.
